1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article carrying systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for diagonally supporting article carrying trolleys on a pair of rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention concerns portable trolleys upon which articles, usually garments, are hung and transported from one location to another. One such segmented trolley system utilized in transferring garments over highways between locations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,814 wherein a pair of hooks extend upwardly from opposite ends of a hanger rod upon which a set of hangers may be hung, each hook carrying at least one roller for rotation upon a rail supported in a horizontal plane above the hanger rod. In one embodiment of that invention, the rails are mounted from the ceiling of the interior of a truck in spaced, parallel fashion. The garment trolleys are suspended on the rails so that the longitudinal axes of the hanger rods is parallel to the longitudinal axes of the rails with the individual garments thus hanging substantially perpendicular to those axes.
The main disadvantage to that single rail system is the limiting amount of garment trolleys that can be accommodated within the confines of the trailer's interior.